gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veda2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GNZ-004 Gaga page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) About your edits Veda 2010, no offense, but your edits aren't well organized and not well thought out. Please take more time and consideration in what you edit, we welcome new editors all the time, but please work on your writing. You can see it for yourself, many times, your edits have been erased or undone. What's the point of making an edit if other editors won't tolerate right? We encourage quality edits, but if you continue, causing more harm than good, you'll be seriously considered to be banned. Wasabi 02:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Veda 2010, you've once again resumed edits and apparently disregarded my previous msg. I ask you again, please take greater consideration into your edits. If you don't heed nor even try to cooperate, you'll be considered a delinquent editor and will be eventually banned. Please take your edits seriously or we'll eventually take action. Wasabi 09:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ban Warning Veda2010, you're officially on notice that you'll be banned from Gundam wikia. You've been uncooperative and continue to perform bad edits without heeding any warnings given to you. You're a delinquent editor and action will be taken against you. The ban may affect on your computer's IP and/or your screen name logged to wikia. If you try to continue to edit through alternate IPs, you risk having those IP addresses banned as well. All was ever asked of you was work on the quality of your edits, but you obviously don't care. You either take your edits seriously or stop editing, because so far, just about all of your edits have been erased, corrected, and undone by community already. Thank you for your time. Wasabi 11:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you even look at your work? Veda2010, why do you keep editing stuff without checking them? You actually over edited Bronx01, a well known senior editor and made a mess of things over Bronx01's work. I really don't want to suspend your ability to edit, but I will if your next edit is making thing worse for the pages. If you're not sure, talk to the frequent editors for advice. If I see the same poor effort again, you only force me to block you because as much as the community appreciates contributors, your intentions are making things worse. The community has already spoken, that there should be enforcement over repeated offenders; the more you mess around, the longer the duration of the blocks. Please take this seriously, thank you. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 07:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) you really are very stubborn, arent you? yo. i really wonder why the hell you created the NEWTYPE ISH NAKED VISION EXPERIENCE whatever page. seriously, its totally unneccesary. and while you spend so much timemessing up, how about staying off for once. i read your talk page and all i can see is an admin repeatedly telling you to STOP MESSING AROUND. so seriously, i would reccomend you to stop. Bravecommander 13:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Voters have it: You're Banned Veda2010, it wasn't long at all that the senior editors made a 4-0 decision for you to be banned. The community has spoken and you're considered a blight to the cause of Gundam Wikia. As such, I'm placing a 1 month ban. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but you're just causing more harm than good for Gundam Wikia. I'm asking you to take the time to refine your edits. Not everything you did was bad, but I have personally wasted a great deal of time cleaning after your previous works. Please reflect upon your work and logic behind future edits, we all hope better things from you. Happy Thanksgiving man. Taikage - more thrilling than day-old sushi :P 17:41, November 24, 2010 (UTC) First and only Warning Veda2010: Congrats man, you have got to be the top most observed editor in all of Gundam wikia. I have a very low tolerance for repeated offenders and already in less than 2 days since you came back, you've begun to make bad edits already. Do you even research or ask people at all or you just add things you feel is right? It's Christmas and I really don't want to start it by giving you another ban sentence. So I'll make it easy for you, if you continue to continue to degrade the quality of Gundam wikia, I'll see to it you're banned for life. Me and a the senior editors are tired of cleaning after you man and I always encouraged you to communicate, but you chose to ignore us and do as you please. For now, Merry Christmas man, but don't test the patience of the editors. Taikage - The "need some change"-admin T_T 08:57, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Permanent Ban Sentenced! Veda2010: In a 4-0 decision, you've been judged unworthy to continue editing. This ban will not be immediate, rather I'm waiting for your next bad edit. You won't be banned because of a single bad edit either. All you have to do is show real effort and I'm willing to keep you around, but continue your bad habits, you'll be eternally banned. Taikage - Merry Christmas to all : ) 21:51, December 25, 2010 (UTC)